Pokebook
by Alicia Spades
Summary: Basically, the Pokemon Special characters on Facebook. Pure crack.


**Right…so I just have to say that this was written out of sheer boredom and absolutely no effort was put into it. At all. So please don't expect anything. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Special characters or the Pokemon franchise in general.**

**Samuel Oak **created the group **Pokedex Owners**.

**Red, Green** **and 11 others **joined the group **Pokedex Owners.**

**Green** Red, why the heck don't you have a last name?

**Red** you don't have one either

**Green **It's Oak.

**Red** oh

**Gold** is hitting on girls

**Silver** discovered who his father was today…WTF…

**Gold** silver said WTF!

**Green** Why don't you people have last names?

**Crystal **I don't have a dad. D:

**Gold** me neither

**Green** I don't actually have one either…

**Red** i don't even have a family

**Gold** wtf who'd you grow up with

**Red** poli

**Silver** Wait what

**Ruby** I have a dad!

**Ruby** He's not very fabulous though.

**Sapphire** me too

**Silver **…what?

**Ruby **She can't write. She means she has a dad too.

**Gold** dude why is your writing perfect

**Ruby** It's not beautiful otherwise.

**Wallace** created the group **Beautiful~**

**Ruby** joined the group **Beautiful~**

**Gold** wtf

**Ruby **created the group ***Three Conquerors*~**

**Sapphire** joined the group ***Three Conquerors*~**

**Sapphire** emrald join

**Emerald** no

**Red** isn't rock anymore yayyyyyyyyy

**Green** just noticed Yellow isn't on here.

**Green** neither is Blue

**Platinum Berlitz** Hello, everyone.

**Green** Finally, somebody with a last name!

**Pearl** somebody stole my popcorn!1

**Gold** what

**Diamond** What?

**Pearl** O.o dia you're really fired up…

**Silver** It's food after all.

**Platinum Berlitz **

**Crystal **What's wrong?

**Platinum Berlitz **Everybody has a special ability except me. I feel useless…

**Gold** omg platina is becoming emo!

**Silver** …

**Green** It's Platinum.

**Gold** no platina

**Red** what do you call her, diamond, pearl?

**Pearl **missy

**Diamond** yeah

**Crystal** …what?

**Emerald** Blame the Chuang Yi translations.

**Red** wtf

**Red** bought Pokemon FireRed today

**Green** What?

**Red** :OOOOOOOOO

**Red** green you're a douche

**Green** What?

**Pearl** I know right

**Samuel Oak** changed the group **Pokedex Owners**'s name to **Awesome people who saved the world.**

**Crystal** Professor…

**Diamond** is being glomped by **Ruby**…

**Sapphire** WHAT?

**Diamond** is being forced to make poffins…

**Ruby** ^_^

**Diamond** D:

**Platinum Berlitz** still feels useless.

**Gold** what! you're stronger than most of us

**Platinum Berlitz **

**Gold** well that was easy

**Gold **oh I know

**Gold** will you go out with me

**Silver** Gold, she's the daughter of the richest man in Sinnoh.

**Gold** i know it's awesome

**Silver** …

**Crystal** Let him be, he's hopeless.

**Red** is on mt. silver

**Green** What?

**Red** …

**Gold** wait what just happened

**Yellow** I think he went up there after playing Pokemon HeartGold…

**Gold** wtf where'd you come from?

**Red** …

**Pearl** whats wrong with Red's voice

**Blue** I stole it ^-^

**Pearl** O.O

**Silver** Hey, Blue.

**Blue** Long time no see~

**Silver** What were you up to?

**Blue** I robbed Platinum's family.

**Platinum Berlitz** What?

**Silver** Oh.

**Steven Stone** is a stone-getter WTF!1!one

**Ruby** O_o Steven?

**Steven Stone** my last name sucks!

**Phoebe **I think he's drunk

**Wallace** Steven gets drunk?

**Green** At least you HAVE a last name.

**Steven Stone** last names are for losers

**Green** …

**Platinum Berlitz** D:

**Red** …

**Gold** red you're freaking me out

**Red** …

**Silver **Is that supposed to mean something?

**Pearl** bought Pokemon Pearl version today! w00t!

**Diamond **what?

**Yellow** No! Look at what happened to Red after he played HG D:

**Pearl** aw come on it'll be fine

**Pearl** DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

**Diamond** Pearl?

**Pearl** I hate you Diamond!

**Diamond** What?

**Yellow **D:

**Pearl** lost again ARGHHHH stupid dia!

**Diamond **what did I do?

**Red** …

**Silver** What are these games anyway?

**Emerald** Well…

**Yellow** No, don't!

**Red** …

**Crystal** There's a Silver version as well.

**Ruby** Is there one named after me?

**Emerald** Yes.

**Yellow** Don't!

**Red** …

**Green** Is it me or is Red posting more and more frequently?

**Red** …

**Gold **the hell…

**Pearl** couldn't save azelf….D:

**Platinum Berlitz ** You're still thinking about that?

**Red** …

**Green** Red, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?

**Red** …

**Green** …

**Red** …

**Gold **lol

**Samuel Oak** I created this group, you know.

**Gold** O.o

**Red** …

**Black** I'M GOING TO BE THE CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE!

**Gold **hey junior

**Gold** I officially name you caps lock abuser

**Black** NO MATTER WHAT, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO WIN IT ALL!

**Red** …

**Bill** hey folks

**Silver** What are you doing here?

**Bill** I saved the world too you know! :(

**Wally** …me too…

**Red** …

**Silver** is doing a Nuzlocke Challenge on SoulSilver.

**Gold** wait what

**Crystal** Why a Nuzlocke?

**Silver** To challenge myself of course.

**Platinum Berlitz **I hear they're quite difficult.

**Sapphire** took a few lessons from her dad so now I can rite a bit!

**Ruby** About time.

**Sapphire **and were have U been?

**Ruby** Don't use chatspeak, it's such an eyesore.

**Ruby** And for your information, I'm preparing my beautiful Pokemon to take on the contests in Sinnoh~

**Emerald** I realized my machine is pretty useless outside of Hoenn.

**Gold** I don't get why the guard people won't let me bring my pool cue in

**Gold** it's not a weapon

**Crystal** The way you use it, it is.

**Gold** what?

**Green** Hey, Red hasn't posted in a while

**Diamond** yeah

**Silver** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARGENTA! DX :'( STUPID…STUPID CRITICAL HIT! ARGGHHHHHHHHH!

**Red** haha n00b

**Green **O3O


End file.
